


Cum With Me

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [70]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Episode: s08e021 Existence, F/M, NSFW, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder begs Scully to come with him when he goes on the run. She gives him one last gift.





	Cum With Me

**Author's Note:**

> More corny titles. I can't help myself.  
> Prompt:  
> This isn’t part of the xfprompt battle but it’s fits into it. If you can, can you please write a fix about Mulder and Scully wanting to get it on, after just giving birth but Scully is having trouble because it’s still painful because as we know Mulder Bob is

I just want to touch him. I know we can’t go all the way yet but I need him. 

He’s leaving tomorrow, at my pleading and I can’t imagine not making love to him on our last night. 

“Scully..” He mumbles against me as I rock against him. 

He’s hard and soft at the same time. His body solid against mine but also like putty in my hands.

We are quiet.

Our son sleeps in a bassinet just across the room. 

Our son. 

Our beautiful miracle. 

At the thought, I buck against him.

My body doesn’t want sex and the pain at the contraction of my muscles fills me.

“It’s too soon.” Mulder states the obvious and I nod. 

“I need to be close to you.” I whisper and he looks like he’s going to cry.

“Come with me. All three of us. Please, Scully, I can’t leave you.”

I shake my head, we’ve been having this fight all night.

My hand cups his cheek and I begin to cry. I love him so much.

“I need you safe, I need you to live.” 

“We can fight it here. Get protection.”

“The baby.” I say and he looks over the bassinet before closing his eyes. 

I stroke his face with my thumb, “I love you.”

He nods, holding back his tears.

I begin to slip down his body when he opens his eyes in confusion.

Pulling down his sweats I smile to see he’s not wearing any underwear. 

His erection has deflated a bit during our talk of the future but it only takes a little attention until it is back at full length. 

Long and hot.

Diving right in I focus my mouth on the head, using one hand to grip his shaft and the other his balls. I begin to move my hand and my mouth follows. As I move my mouth down over him I use my tongue to massage his shaft. 

At the base of his cock, I lightly squeeze while my tongue circles once again around the tip. 

He moans loudly and I disengage with a pop.

“Sush.” Tell him with a smile and tip my head in our son’s direction.

Instead of going right for his cock, I place my tongue flat on the underside of his balls.

His hands grab fistfuls of my hair.

I lick my way up like I’m eating ice cream.

Hot salty ice cream. My favorite. 

I move slow and his fingers tighten in my hair.

“Fu-” He starts in a whisper before moving one fist to his mouth. 

My tongue goes to his frenulum and he mumbles. 

I flick at the underside of his cock for a moment until he moans and cums.

It’s fast and I’m caught off guard, but as soon as I realize what’s happening my mouth is clamped around him and I’m swallowing his hot cum.

“Jesus fucking Christ Scully.” He whispers and pulls me up to lie next to him. 

“Come with me.” He says against my lips.

I look into his eyes.

It’s a stupid thing to do.

William is so young. I’m still healing.

But I nod.

Instead of sleep, we begin to pack.

Because I can’t live without him anymore.

All of us or none of us.


End file.
